borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands Legends
Brief Description Borderlands Legends lets you play a 4-Player Real Time Strategy. The Leveling system remains in this game, and as you play missions you gain experience to level up. All characters (Brick, Roland, Lilith, Mordecai) have kept their abilities from the original Borderlands, but also have Sub-Abilities with which to assist the other characters: Roland is Healing, Brick is Shield, Lilith is Player Movement, and Mordecai is Player Accuracy and Weapon Power. Each character is also assigned a Weapon. Roland has Combat Rifles, Brick has Shotguns, Lilith has Submachine Guns, and Mordecai has Sniper Rifles. At least one character needs to be alive to complete a mission. if one gets downed and is not revived, then they will bleed out and won't respawn until you finish the mission. Dead characters gain less experience than the characters who remain alive. Review 2K Games announced today that Borderlands Legends, a new mobile gaming experience licensed by Gearbox Software, is available via the iTunes App Store for $4.99 on iPhone and iPod touch, and $6.99 on iPad. Designed specifically for mobile devices, Borderlands Legends extends the critically acclaimed and award-winning Borderlands universe by combing two popular genres, action-RPG and strategy, to create addictive, top down tactical gameplay. “Adopting the same artistic approach as its console counterparts, Borderlands Legends sports a vibrant, stylized look that’s nearly indistinguishable from its big brothers,” said EW.com after experiencing the game. “''Legends''’ strategic focus engages the mind more than the trigger finger and I generally had a finger-blistering blast.” In Borderlands Legends, players control their favorite vault hunters from the original Borderlands – Brick, Mordecai, Lilith and Roland – while fending off relentless waves of Skags, Bandits, Psychos, Bruisers and other enemies. Intuitive, touch-based commands allow for easy control of the vault hunters, while an easy to navigate menu system makes inventory and skill tree management a breeze for anyone with an iOS device. Maps are randomized with different strategic cover options, meaning no two missions will play out the same way. With a multitude of randomly generated weapons, shields and utilities to purchase and dozens of skills and abilities to unlock, Borderlands Legends delivers the franchise’s familiar role-playing elements with a new layer of strategy. “The release of Borderlands Legends exemplifies our commitment to growing the Borderlands franchise,” said Christoph Hartmann, president of 2K. "By offering a high-quality Borderlands ''experience designed specifically for mobile devices, fans can immerse themselves in the world of Pandora no matter where they are.” ''Borderlands Legends is rated 12+ on the iTunes App Store. While only available for iOS devices at launch, the team at 2K and Gearbox is open to the possibility of bringing the game to other mobile devices in the future. For the latest Borderlands Legends news and information, please visit the official iPhone and iPad App Store pages. Check out Borderlands Legends on Facebook at http://www.facebook.com/borderlandsgame. 2K Games is a division of 2K, a publishing label of Take-Two Interactive Software, Inc. (TTWO). Media Borderlands Legends Launch Trailer Borderlands Legends Update Trailer Category:Content